You Cant Judge a Book By Its Cover!
by Crzygrl101
Summary: Maggie meets Joe at school when he and his brothers preform for a girl with cancer. When Maggie runs out on Joes solo he wants to know why. when she tells him she thinks all guys are jerks Joe sets out to change her mind. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever heard the saying, you cant judge a book by its cover? I have and i never knew what it meant.See I got boobs in the fifth grade. All the boys wanting to date you and these girls hating you. You think there nice and there not. They hate you because all the guys seem to want you. And you can be butt ugly but if you get boobs in the fith grade then thats that. I dont think i was ugly i just had braces. So when i got in the seventh grade. The other girls got boobs and i still had glasses and braces. But luckily for me in the ninth grade i got rid of both. I flopped on my bed thinking about life in general and how it pretty much sucked. I dated This guy named Zac and things just werent working out so i broke up with him. He told all of his buddies we had sex. Wich so wasnt true. But they all believed me now all these guys wanna date me again because they think im easy. Zac looked like a nice guy, but like i said you cant judge a book by its cover. I picked up my seventeen magizine laying on the floor.

The door bell rang. Who in the heck is here this late at night? I heard my dads footsteps then the front door opened. "Casey,hi come on in." I heard my dad close the door. A few minutes later i went to go get a coke. I slammed the fridgerator door shut and as soon as i turned around there was my dad. "Oh Mags i want you to meet someone Maggie this is Casey,Casey this is my Maggie." she put her hand out. I brushed passed her "Maggie, my dad said in his warning tone, dont be rude." "sorry." i said not even looking back. I closed my bedroom door behind me. I sat at my computer and logged onto my myspace. My page popped up and there was me and Andy my best friend. I had long curly brown hair to my shoulders an she had chin lenght blonde hair with side swept bangs.We were both grining by the Monkey cage at the zoo.

An im popped up Andyboo332: OMG GUESS WHAT?  
Magpie476:what no hi?  
Andyboo332:No theres no tme guess what?  
Magpie476:I have no clue...what?  
Andyboo332:Whos your all time favorate band?  
Magpie476:Fall out boy YES!  
Andyboo332:Would you date anybody in fall out boy?  
Magpie476:Petes cute.  
Andyboo332:What?  
Magpie476:Ok well he does dig girls like ashley simpson,uuuuh rascal flatts Andyboo332:would you date any of them?  
Magpie476:Oh yeah...there HOT! darn there all married ok..the Jonas brothers Andyboo332:Thats it!  
Magpie476:ok so i guess it, what was the point of this game i mean not that it wasnt fun.  
Andyboo332:There coming to school tommorow Magpie476:what why in the heck would the jonas brothers come to our school?  
Andyboo332:one word Jayme Magpie476:You mean the kid whos never there, are you serious there coming to see a girl who never comes to school?  
Andyboo332:You dork, she got Cancer. She did the make a wish foundation and she asked them to come do a show!  
Magpie476: Oh i always did like her.  
Andyboo332:Haha see, so like what are you going to wear?  
Magpie476:I dont guess it matters they probably all have girlfriends and even if they didnt like wearing a cute dress is going to make them like me?  
Andyboo332:For your informatin Miley Crooked Teeth Cyrus and Nick broke up now he can marry me.  
Magpie476:Haha in your dreams maybe Andyboo332:Well...at least now when you tell me sweet dreams it will be..dang hold on im going to kill trever Magpie476:Oh no what did he do now?  
Andy had a brother named Trever, he was eight and totally anoying. She begged her mom not to have any more kids but oh well. I on the other hand am an only child. My parents split when i was fifteen. Im now seventeen. They were always fighting and i know most kids would want there parents to stay together. i actually wanted mine to split i never had a quite moment. I know that probably sounds cruel but they werent happy together.  
Andyboo332:Ok im back, he was wearing my bra again. that turd.  
Magpie476:Haha i really am sorry, but i feel your pain. Dad got a girlfriend Andyboo332:Oh, well your mom remarried Richard last year and your ok with him Magpie476:Hes hardly ever there and i only go every other weekend.  
Andyboo332:I guess, man that sucks Magpie476:Yeah,she looks old enough to be my sister, maybe she just wants his money.  
Andyboo332:Haha maybe, how old you think she is Magpie476:Probably 35 Andyboo332:thats not that bad Magpie476:my dad is 47 Andyboo332:ok so its like 12 years Magpie476:Gross right?  
Andyboo332:For sure. well hey i have got to go figure out what im going to wear. Good luck with the dad g/f thing Magpie476:Thanks and good luck in the closet.

i signed off and went to the bathroom. Brushed my teeth and put my pjs on. I finally fell asleep. The next day i was up at six. "Maggie phone." said my dad handing it to me. "Hello?" it was Andy "oh my gosh where are you!?" "eating a pop tart is that ok with you?" "sure bring it with you." "why i dont come get you till seven i just got up. i havent even showered yet." "no time Nick is waiting." "well Nick can keep waiting i need to shower." "ok you better run and take the fastest shower you have ever taken." "ok ok fine,the longer you keep me here the longer it will take me to click hello? hello?" geez she must really wanna meet them. i finished my pop tart and headed for the shower. when i got out i went to my closet. I put on bermuda shorts and a t-shirt that said donuts rule. and some flip flops. i brushed my hair and but some eye liner and blush on. before i ran out the door i swiped some lip gloss on. i sure wasnt going to get all dressed up for the Jonas brothers.

when i arried at Andys house she was actually out side waiting for me. My parents bought me a blue bug last year for my sweet sixteen. So i picked Andy up and took her to and from school everyday. Andy had her hair pilled up on her head. She had tons of makeup on and the shortest dress i've ever seen. "think Nick will like my dress?" "i dont know, if he likes short dresses i guess." "so its short. good. this is perfect." "whatever." i said pullin out of her drive way.i pulled into the parking lot of the school. most of the spots were already taken.

we had to wait till after lunch to see the Jonas brothers. But finally the time came. and i was happier then ever. Not just b/c it was Jo Bro time but mainly b/c i wanted people to stop acting so crazy. We were all ushered into the gym and Jayme was on stage. They sang lots of songs to her, and she was so happy. She deserved it she really did. She was a nice girl and having cancer at her age sucked. But she wore it well she didnt have a speck of hair on her head but it didnt bother her.

"Hey Maggie, i'd like a taste of your donuts." said matt. "Matt shut up!" i told him "Hey yeah maggie i like big donuts give me a lick." said Josh. "oh my gosh why dont you boys grow up and get a life!?" i screamed Josh turned to matt and started grabbing at his chest. I had finally had enough. The guys at my school did this all year long. It was sick. "Hey Mags are you ok?" Asked Andrew. i pushed my way past him. I ran to the front doors of the Gym and outside.

I sat against the wall. Not crying but mad. Really mad. Finally the doors opened "i know i know get back inside." thinking it was a teacher "no i dont care if you get back in i just wanna know why you ran out on my solo was i really that bad?" i looked up "oh sorry Joe, no its guys are so stupid." i said punching the walls. "hey i take offense to that im a guy! any you are?" "oh right sorry. Im Maggie. its just a really long story." "well i dont exactly have time right now but i'd still like to hear it and maybe we could go get donuts i like donuts." i groaned "what, what did i say?" "thats part of why guys are stupid...look i'll explain later go get back to the show." "are you sure." "yeah i'll be ok." he reached down to grab my hand "as long as you come hear the rest of my solo." "ok sure." he led me back into the gym. all the kids started clapping. "Joe is so amazing to have rescued you." "uhm yeah whatever." i said rolling my eyes at Andy. After the Jonas brothers had finished singing they signed a few autographs i was in the back of the line and they were only allowed thirty minutes before we had to get back to class. We had two classes left.

i walked into my third period math class. Jacob nodded at me "i like milk with my donuts." he licked his lips at me. "gross Jacob grow up." when i get home i am burning this shirt. and never wearing anything else with words on it again. it just proves that guys can make anything perverted. We were studing equastions when there was a knock on the door. Somebody handed our teacher a note and she walked it over to me. -Hi i still wanna know why you think guys are stupid meet me at Harrys after school.Joe- i couldnt tell Andy where i was going or she wold bug me to introduce her to Nick. when school was over i didnt tell Andy i was going any where i just dropped her off like normal.Then went to Harrys.

Joe was outside waiting. "Hi." he said greating me. "hi" i said back. He pushed the door open for me and we sat down at a booth. "So now tell me why are all guys stupid." "What can i get you to drink?" the waiter asked. we both ordered and he left to give us time to look at the menue. "a while back i dated this guy, and we broke up he got his feelings hurt so he told all his buddies we slept together. Most guys at school now think im easy funny thing is we never did anything. i dont know if you noticed or not but my chest is slighty bigger then most girls at my school. Guys make all kinds of comments." he looked down. smiled then quickly looked up. he coughed. "so today, all the guys were saying how they liked my donuts and stuff." "oh, so thats why you kinda got offended at my comment. look im really sorry. im sorry for all the jerks at your school. but you know were not all like that." "i'll see it when i belive it."

my phone rang. i answered it. as soon as i did the waiter came back to take our order "hi i just wanted to see if i could borrow your english notes." "i'll have the fries with that." said joe "wait a minute is that Joe i hear in the background, where are you?"she asked her voice rising "mam your order?" "uh whatever hes having."i said destracted "he? you are with joe." "no im with my dad." "Maggie your dad is outside mowing the grass!!" "er...uh ok i'm with Joe." "why didnt you tell me?" "beacause i didnt want you to bug me about meeting Nick, and i just i dont know. look i'll let you borrow my notes later i gotta go please dont me mad. i just im really really sorry for not telling you look i'll make it up to" "im not i just wished you would have told me. im your best friend Mags but have fun with Joe." "i know you Ando...no more secrets i promise and thanks i'll talk to you later bye." i hung up.

"sorry." "its ok, you know your different then all of the girls we met at school, most of them were barley wearing any clothing.wnd oh my goodness at the barbie makeup" "well im a christian and i dont like to show that much skin.i mean exspecially at school. if it were a date with a guy i liked then i wouldnt have a problem" "really, thats so nice to hear, your two for two, one more question, why do you like us. and if you say b/c nick is so hot im leaving." he laughed. "haha no, i like you guys because you rock! to be quite honest my parents split up last year and you guys really helped me throught and jut for the record yeah i do think that one of the jonas brothes is hot." "man, why do girls always say that about him i bet its those curls girls go nuts" he shuddered. i shoved him playfully. "not nick, you." "oh, well thank you very much." "your welcome, but just for the record my friend Andy would gladly murder me and step over my dead body just to be with Nick." "yeah most girls would, but i hate how girls like us beacuse were cute."same with me and my chest and the fact that most guys think im easy." "i just wished for once girls would like us for us. but we dont have time to sit down and get to know every fan." "i just wished for once i could meet a decent guy who just didnt want sex." "well i dont, i think your pretty great, and not b/c of any of that." "well thanks and think your pretty great too and not just b/c your cute." he put his hand up. i tilted my head to the side in question "high five." "joe your such a dork that is so old." but i high fived him any ways.

the waiter brought our food. we started eating. After dinner we went down to the pond by my house. "I really like it here, its a nice quite place to think." "and the duckies are cute." Joe crouched down and started waddling like a duck and quacking. startled laughing. he waddled behind the duck as it went into the water. "Joe watch it your going to fall in." "dont worry i got it..woah..woah.." he flopped over into the pond. i started laughing so hard. "i told you to watch it." i said gasping for air. he made a pouty face. "oh no no no im sorry, here let me help you out, i live just down the road we can stop and get you a towel."

he reached his hand up to grab mine. i started pulling but he pulled me in "Joe NO!" i fell into the pond. i stayed under the water a really long "Maggie, please come up, i didnt mean to.look if your drownding let me know so i can save you, wait that makes no sense MAGGIE!?" i came up behind him fast and jumped on him and pushed him under." he came up and turned around splashing water at me. i splashed him back. "Ow i think a duck just bit me!" he cried. "oh you are so not used to being in the country its not a duck its probably just a stick." "well here here see what it is." he grabbed my hand and put it under the water. he put it to the back of his leg. and sure enough that was a huge stick stuck in the back of his pants it was in his back pocked. i had to grab the stick from his butt to get it out. finally i did. he reached back there. "great now theres a rip." "sorry." i said "no its ok." he pretended to tear up. "thank you, you saved my life from the killer branch, in my next speech i will give you a shout out." he gave me a hug and pulled back. i looked into his eyes. he slowly leaned forward. i leaned in to. 


	2. Chapter 2

our lips slowly met. for a while i forgot i was in the pond. Until a duck came by quacking loudly. "oh shoot i should really go." i told Joe swiming quickly to the side. " yeah the guys are probably wondering where i am." "i have to go lend andy my notes and probably let her borrow my shoes for the rest of my life." "boy she must really like Nick." "nah she just thinks hes hot. she dosent really know what like is." i said "oh and you do?" "well i've never been in like before, i mean i thought i was with zac but..." "and what about the other guys?" he said jumping out of the water and reaching out to give me a hand. "no other guys after him i pretty much gave up on guys.plus im picky i dont wanna date jerks who will break my heart. i just... it makes me so mad you can never tell when i guy is being sensiere.(sp?)" "same here,i mean i know alot of the fans would like for me to admit that i would date one, but i dont know if i would." "why not?" "same reason you dont date." "so how many girlfriends have you had?" "a few. but its hard for me to keep them when im on the road and stuff. i think if i found a girl i really liked i would make it work" "i understand. i probably wont date for a while, well at least not any body from my school."

he reached for my hand "what do i have to do to prove to you that were not all jerks." "nothing. there is nothing you can do." i turned away "wait please dont turn away from me." "Joe dont lead me on, dont sit here and try to tell me how you wanna be the guy to make things better for me you cant." tears escaped my eyes "wait Maggie i dont understand." "my dad is dating a woman who is about 12 years younger then him. and guys at my school arent going to grow up. and you, your going to leave and go tour another city and another town and your going to forget all about me, thats just how life is. i just have to learn to accept it." "younge man, those pants are disgracefull, you should be ashamed of your self i can see your boxers. i dont care what trend that is. patch that hole." said some 75 year old woman passing by. "Maggie, look i dont know if you noticed or not but we kissed in the pond. i dont just go around kissing random girls." "well good, cause if you did then you'd be just like the other guys at my school." "look,were going to leave in the next day or two after we do a few more shows. i will be back. i promise you." "why waste your time on me?" "because i really like you and i want to see where this relationship is going to go. i want to be your knight." "well the last guy that did turned out to be a jester in aluminum foil." "thats just one guy tho, you havent put your self out there." "and you think i want to with you, look your a nice guy but your never going to be around. i think i'd rather be single thank you very much." "well,i wont take no for an answer." "ok Joe whatever you say,i looked at my watch, Im sorry i gotta go Andy needs those notes." "ok,see ya." he said waving. i watched as Joe slowly walked off with his head down. He almost convinced me to give him a chance. 


	3. Chapter 3

I got in my car and drove to Andys house. "hey Ando, heres your notes." "omg tell me EVERYTHING!" she squeled pulling me into her room. "uh, ok sure." we sat on her bed and i retold her the story. "OMG you kissed Joe Jonas. do you know what this means?" "yeah, that i kissed Joe.so?" "Ok well you can go in pretty much any direction you want to but you could be famous by association, rich but none of that hes JOE JONAS you could introduce me to Nick. we could go to all the hotest parties and we could go to the awards shows and make all the girls Jelouse." "woah woah woah, im not doing any of that. first of all Nick met you just like he met all the other girls if he wanted you he would said so. and second, if i did like Joe wich i dont it wouldnt be for any of that.you shouldnt use guys its wronge" "well Nick would like me if you introduced me to him, or what could i have his number?" "look i am NOT geting his number. please drop it."

just then my cell phone rang. "is it him, is it joe can i talk to him?" i gave her a look. "no you canno talk to him! i've had enough i am going home!!" i screamed. and ran out the door in tears. i picked up the phone through sobs "what!?" "Maggie, no no Maggie, whats wronge?" it was him."er uhm its nothing." i pushed the door to my house open. "oh Maggie hi sweetie, so i was thinking we could maybe go shopping or something." "cant you see im on the phone!!" i yelled at her. "joe its nothing i'll be ok i promise." "uhm you just yelled at somebody, you dont sound ok and you were crying." "no i wasnt i was sneezing, im fine. look i gotta go my dads calling me for dinner." "ok, call me later please?" "i'll try." "Maggie please?" "i said i'll try. talk to you later. "bye." My dad appeared in the doorway to the kitchen where i had been standing. "we need to talk. casey give us a minute please." "sure." said casey. me and my dad went to my room.

"sweet heart i dont know what is wronge but this isnt like you to yell." "dad, i dont like casey." "you dont even know casey." "she looks about 35 dad your robbing the cradle." "well she takes care of her self shes 42" "oh, but still." "its no exscuse." "i know." "whats really wronge." "uh well this guy likes me, and nothing will ever come of it." "and you know this how?" "hes in a band, and he tours with his brothers." "hes in a band?" he asked his voice rising "with his brothers, there kind of christian pop dad its ok. hes a good guy." "a good guy, then why wont you give him a chance?" "i told you dad he will be leaving." "look, if you give up on this guy b/c your to lazy to keep a long distance relationship then your only hurting your self hes probably a really nice guy and he at least deserves a chance." "yeah i guess your right." "and besides, some relationships fail thats the risk you have to take when dating, and if it dosent work you can always break up with him, or if the stress of not seeing him gets you down." "i guess your right, thanks dad" i got up and gave him a hug. "no problem sweetheart and about casey." "dad i am not hanging out with your new girlfriend tell her that for me and i'll try to be nice." " deal so where is this boy shouldnt you go and set things straight." "uhm i guess, i'll have to call him. to see where hes staying" "oh great invite him for dinner." "no no thats ok dad, hes probably busy." "i'm going to have to meet him sometime you know." "ok just not today please?" "ok, go, call me and let me know when you'll be back." "k dad, see you."

i called Joe and got the directions to his hotel. he met me outside "your not going to yell at me to are you?" "what? OH no, of course not, i could never yell at you." "hey sometimes you yell at the people you care about." "oh no." "what?" "Andy, i totally yelled at her." "why? isnt she your best friend?" "yeah she just kept bugging me about letting her meet nick." "maybe we should just let her." "i guess, and it would make up for yelling at her." "of course, so whats up?" "well, i leaned against the wall., i talked to my dad, and he kind of made me see that maybe things could work out long distance, and maybe you really arent like most guys." "and to prove it to you, wait right here." he opened the door to his room and came back out with a peice of paper. " so you'll always have me with you." he had drawn a picture of him. "aw Joe its adorable i love it!" "and these are for you." he pulled some beautiful red roses out from behind his back. "oh my gosh!" my face lit up. "Joe there so pretty, thank you so much. how did you know?" "know what?" "that i would come to my senses?" "i didnt but i was sure hoping you would, and on the off chance you didnt i was still going to give them to you." "oh thank you so much. i gave him a hug. your already a better boy fr...uhm guy the guys at school.

"sweet." "so now what?" "i should really call Andy and apoligize." "hey wait, just a minute." he opened the door again and leaned inside. "HEY NICK!" his younger brother came runing out. "whats up guys?" "i need a favor." said joe "ok sure whats up?" "well Maggie kind of made her friend upset,she would really love to meet you." "guys...i dont know. was she at the school that day?" "yeah." "then i dont know i only saw like ten girls there actually wearing clothes." "uhm...she was one of them." i said lying. "Nick please do this for me i'm your brother, all im asking is like one meal." "ok one meal but that s all." "thank you so much!" Joe said to him. "yeah yeah." nick said going back inside to get ready. i dailed Andys number

"i am not talking to you!" she said upset. "please wait im sorry for yelling its just all you talked about was Nick and i didnt know what else to say. i've been going through alot latley with my dad and his new girlfriend she asked me to go shopping!!" she giggled "im sorry you told her no right?, and i just want you to know im sorry too i shouldnt of bugged you to let me meet Nick, and i know hes a normal person just like us except he can sing better then you." "what hey i can sing!" "yeah just keep telling yourself that...hey lets do something tonight?" "ok how about dinner im hungry." "its friday sure why not, where we going?" "how about harrys?" we lived in a really small town and harrys was the best place to get chicken and burgers. "ok i'll be there at seven." i looked at my watch it was already six thirty. boy it had been a really long day. "see ya there. oh by the way...where clothes this time" "what?" "clothes..no short stuff." "oh alright but you know thats the only way i can look good next you" "whatever Ands i'll see you there."i said laughing "bye." "bye"

as soon as i hung up Joe gave me another hug "whats that for?" "im just...so happy that you like me!" "yeah, me too." "i have a girl friend now i better tell the fans to back off."now i knew it was ok to call him my boyfriend since he used the word himself "thats right if they mess with you i will have to beat some of them up." "your so crazy." i smiled. "oh comere you." he waged his eyebrows "oh couldnt get enough of me in the pond huh?" "thats right." he pulled me towards him. next thing i knew Nick was coming out of the hotel room "oh ew guys get a room...no wait...i take that back...ew...i have to sleep in there." "darn no making out on your bed?" "no no please, ready?" "yup lets go."

we all piled in my car. Harrys wasnt but a five minute drive from there hotel. we piled out. when we walked in Nick had to go to the bathroom. we found Andy "oh you brought Joe." "Joe this is Andy,Andy this is my boyfriend Joe." "what!? i thought you didnt like him?" "i was in denial." "ooooh, ok." she sat down. "Andy i really am sorry about what i said, and to make it up to you." i started to say but before i could get it out there was nick by her side. "may i sit here? he asked wanting her to scoot over. "uhm...wow i... 


	4. Chapter 4

"of course of course please sit down." she scooted over then looked straight at me "Mags...i love you!!" she squeeled! "well i figured it would make up for what i did." the waiter came and took our drinks. We looked at the menues. when she came back she took our orders. "so ladies...we have a show to do tonight we would be honored if both of yall would come" "sweet wed loved to." then i realied i hadnt even asked Andy "i mean if you want Andy." "of course!!" she almost yelled. "ok sweet, well Jessica you've got the car so i guess your going to just bring us and kevin will meet us there, your welcome to stay for rehearsal since you'll already be there." "thanks." I told him.

The waiter brought back our food. "we gotta hurry tho." said nick "we only have like thirty minutes till reahersal." he said chomping into one of his fries. so we ate as fast as we could then we got in my car and drove to the arena.

Lots of stage guys where running around. "Joe, Nick there you are we need to check sound, get on stage." he handed them both a mic. "come on Mags." Joe grabbed my hand. he sent tingles up my spine. he led us to the front row. we both sat and watched them practice.

"Maggie turned to me i cant belive you are dating joe. this is just mind boggling." "yeah but i like Joe hes not immature like most guys, i guess being in the industry really makes you grow up fast." "i guess so, but you know i think me and Nick are going to be pretty good friends. i got his number he said he would call." "thats good." "yeah. hey you know Erin she said she went to a Jonas brothers concer a few months ago and that they picked a girl to come up on stage." "what?" "yeah and they sang to her, what are you going to do if Joe has to sing to another girl." "get over it i guess, i know he likes me. we just started going out today. so its not like i love him or anything. and besides if i get jelouse all the time our relationship will not go anywheres hes got fans who are going to be like 'oh i love you' 'your so hot' and that stuff so i cant get mad." "wow, your so amazing i'd be wanting to rip there heads off." "trust im sure it will cross my mind but i will behave."

The back door to the arena opened. A Few girls came running in screaming. "omg Nick is so hot, i want to run my fingers through his curls." "haha and joe i think im going to grab his butt." where fans really this crazy? they walked up the stairs to the balcony. Nick and Kevin ran back stage. Joe ran down the steps on the stage. I stood up as he came closer to me. He was smiling. "whats the big grin for." "i am just in a really good mood. and its all thanks to you." "you know what i am to, i spent the last few months griping about guys." "Joe get backstage man the fans are coming." said his manager poking his head out from behind the curtian." "be right there." his manager dissapeared back behind the curtain. i grabbed his hands in mine. "good luck tonight." "you know what would make me do better?" "whats that." "a kiss." "any time." i smilled. i leaned in and kissed him. he ran his arms up mine. "joe NOW!" said his manager. "we can finish that after the concert." he said. "you got it." i said taking my seat again

"Oh that is so sweet, you two are so adorable." "thanks...shoot i promised my dad i would call." i grabbed my phone. "hello?" it was casey. why was she answering our phone!? dang it i promised my dad i would try and be nice. "Hi casey is dad there?" "yeah just one moment." "hello?" "hey dad." "hey sweetie, where ya at?" "im with joe, his band is playing tonight. so we will probably be back late. dont wait up." "ok sweetie." my dad is really trustworthy of me. he told me when i turned 15 that if i was good and obeyed the rules and didnt stay out every night till five in the morning i wouldnt really have a curfew. "everything ok?" "yeah." "ya sure...im guessing casey answered." "she did, but i told my dad if he told her to stop trying to me my best friend then i would try to be nicer to her." "wow your being so big."

we had only been there a short while but people where already pilling in. you had families with moms and about six or seven thirteen year olds. boys bringng there girlfriends on dates. seventeen or so aged girls in big groups. about an hour later the lights started to dim. somebody ran onto the stage. then another and another. "hi everybody." the crowd went wild girls were screaming at the tops of there lungs."hows everybody doign tonight?" "NICK I LOVE YOU!!" One girl screamed. girls in the audience were holding up signs. some even had there faces painted. "hey guys guess what?" asked Kevin "what?" the audience murmered. "we've been to the year 3000." and then the opening notes of year 3000 came on. "ok every body the shows about over , so usually at this time we pick somebody to come up on stage while we sing her a song." said nick "thats right so one of you lovley ladies will get to come up on stage." a guy came out and brought a chair.

Joe looked out at the audience. his eyes fell right on me "you, girl in the green shirt." he smiled right at me. i walked up on stage. "mag...i mean uh whats your name?" "Maggie." "Maggie, have a seat." said Nick lookin right at joe. Joe looked back and shruged his shoulders. Kevin stiffled a laugh.

They come and go, but they don't know That you are my beautiful I try to come closer with you But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever You will see that it's better All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not dissapoint you I will be right there for you Til the end The end of time Please be mine

Joe got down on his knees and grabbed my hand. "Joe what are you doing man?" Nick whispered to him.  
"Just go with it." said Kevin playing along he placed one hand on my shoulder. Nick didnt know what to do so he placed his hand on my other shoulder. Joe looked into my eyes. I think im Finally in like. this is so different from how i felt with zac. with him it was like with most guys. i didnt know him. so my first thought was he was cute. as we started dating i thought i would fall in love with him i thought that was how it worked. I never did wich like i said is why we broke up.  
When they finished i went back to my seat. After the last song was done they invited all the fans to come do a meet and greet in the lobby.

we were there almost three hours waiting for them to finish. Andy was tired and didnt wanna wait so her mom came and picked her up. i sat on the side. and watched them interact with all there fans. "Joe Joe! Nicky, Kevy you guys are my favorate!" said a really cute five year old. "would you sign my babies face?" "of course sweetie whats your name?" "Maggie." Joe smiled "really thats a beautiful name." "Omg Kevin you are so cute...me and my friends made this for you!" "well thank you."he said politly taking the book. he opened it and flipped through. "this is really good." he said passing it to nick. "Hi its my birthday." said another girl "well happy birthday." "thanks guys." finally they were done. "Hey man were not tired were fixing to head to the bowlin alley or to see a movie. you in?" "nah im kinda tired me and Maggie are just going to head back to the room."said Joe "fine but no making out in my bed!" said nick. "ok ok we wont. go have fun." "bye man." said kevin waving. "bye." we both said back to them.

We drove back to his hotel. he dug around in his pocket for the key. he finally fished it out. he slid it into the door. he ran and ploped on one of the beds. "Nick said we couldnt make out on his bed but he didnt say anything about mine." "haha your crazy." i said coming to lay beside him. i rolled over to face him. "and your beautiful." "aw thank you, your so sweet." he moved a strand of her from my face. He leaned in and kissed me. I had kissed zac a bunch when we were dating but he was no where as good of a kisser as Joe was. being so close to him it got so hot. i came up for air and pulled my top shirt off. i always wore an undershirt something my mom had me do when i first started growing boobs. i leaned in to kiss him again. he ran his hand up my arms. i put my hands behind his neck. 


End file.
